Mitchell Van Morgan: Superstars
Mitchell Van Morgan: Superstars is a Action role-playing game originally created and developed by a Japanese Game developer Tri-Ace in association with NTT Docomo and published and distributed by Nickelodeon, the video game is based on the Nickelodeon American-anime animated television series Mitchell Van Morgan. It was first released for iOS and Android on 2018 year as part of the Nickelodeon Japan Re-launch and re-establishment. It was created in celebration of the Mitchell Van Morgan series' 20th anniversary, and features characters from all previous titles in the franchise. In the game, Players take part in real-time battles against Marquessa and his Marquessanik robots that support up to four players. As players advance in the game, they can unlock exclusive-to-the-app untold stories about how their characters, including Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David, and Nicholas first arrived in the town. These untold stores were written by the series' writing staff, and are told through animated shorts Gameplay In Mitchell Van Morgan: Superstars, The game is a role-playing game featuring three-dimensional characters and environments based on the ''Mitchell'' franchise. Players take part in real-time battles against enemies that support up to four players Plot Set in Space Station in the solar system, the player controls the captain of the Pangalactic Federation starship GFSS-3214F, which was exploring deep space following the events of Mitchell Van Morgan 3, Mitchell Galaxy 2, Mitchell Chronicles and Super Mitchell 2. After a surprise attack by Marquessa, the entire crew jettison the vessel in escape pods while the captain stays on board with only the AI robot. Making the decision to activate the ship's hyperspace drive, the warp fails and ends up sending them to a distant region of space outside the Federation's borders. While Mitchell and his buddies are investigating a seemingly barren planet, they happen upon a mysterious woman being chased by a monster. The woman, named Ivlish (voiced by Sumire Uesaka), uses a powerful form of Symbology magic that allows her to summon warriors from throughout time, and manages to escape with the aid of her time-warped allies. After she joins the captain back on the ship, eventually Annabelle also joins the party as the course is set to return home to the incredibly distant to Mitchell's home planet Earth. Release The game was released worldwide through the App Store on June 6, 2013, that runs on iPhone, iPad and iPod touch. Steve Youngwood, the General Manager for Digital at the Nickelodeon Group said "Millions of fans around the world experience the fun and magic of SpongeBob on television every day, and now they can live out their very own Bikini Bottom adventures with SpongeBob Moves In! whenever and wherever they want." The game cost $3.99 (prior to $1.99 on release) to purchase, but then has in-app purchases ranging in price from $0.99 up to $99.99. Reception Since the release of the game on June 6, 2013, SpongeBob Moves In! was one of the top apps on the App Store. For the week ending July 1, 2013, the game ranked at #6 at the App Store Official Charts of Top Paid iPhone Apps, and on #4 at the Top Paid iPad Apps. The following week, the game was ranked at #5 at the Top Paid iPad Apps. SpongeBob Moves In! received mixed to positive reviews from critics, mainly due to the in-app purchases that are expensive. Peter Willington of Pocket Gamer said "I do still love the music, and it's clearly the best aspect of the game - but if that's what you're after then you're probably better off watching this rather than shelling out your hard-earned money." SpongeBob Moves In! is also among the ten mobile games for kids with £69.99 in-app purchase options, as chosen by The Guardian staff Stuart Dredge. Amy Cheung of iTouchApps.com said "For the love of god if you do download this for your kids make sure your in app purchases are turned off or else you can expect a pretty hefty credit card bill at the end of the month." She added "To me SpongeBob Moves In! offers nothing new and the fact that it is not even a free download makes this a game I in no way can recommend." David Oxford of Slide To Play said "Crazy how the more meta aspects of the game are more interesting and truer to the show than the actual game itself, isn’t it?" On the other hand, Pip Elwood of Entertainment-Focus gave the game 6 out of 10 stars and wrote "SpongeBob Moves In! is an addictive game. We whiled away hours playing it and found it a joy to be immersed in Bikini Bottom." He added "We think the in-app purchases should be reconsidered but overall we enjoyed it." References External links * Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2018 Category:2018 video games Category:Action role-playing video games Category:Mobile games Category:IOS games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Tri-Ace Category:NTT DoCoMo Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games based on Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Video games produced by MITCHELL Project Category:Video games composed by MITCHELL Project Music Team Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: Superstars